<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Names You've Called Me by Prince_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997395">The Names You've Called Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos'>Prince_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Catfishing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit is an awesome dad, Deceit is just sick guys, Emile comes to fix him, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Go dads, Heavy Angst, Okay DLAMP is a power relationship, Pedophilia, Rape, Remus is in this so there's you warning, Remy Has Issues, Remy is indeed an idiot, Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, anyway, but fluff, throwing up, wtf I put but and butt plugs showed up whyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Sanders didn't know better. He was just a 16 year old high schooler who desperately needed help. His life was okay until high school and he let the bullies get to him. All he wanted was someone to make him feel happy. At this point, he just wanted to feel worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, But later because I said so, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, It's DLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Remy Sanders had lived in a house with his five dads for years now. His dads ditched their last names and took a new one, one of a dear friend to them. Remy was a Sophomore in highschool and desperately needed a friend. Anyone. At some point he had gotten that wish. A guy on the internet who had taken a liking to Remy. His name was John and he was now Remy’s boyfriend. It may be important to say that this John was 40. Remy was blind to the reality of the situation. Blind to the fact that this was wrong. He was just so happy that someone finally noticed him. Had finally understood him. 16 year old Remy has met up with this man and maybe possibly had sex with him. After meeting this man, Remy ended up smoking and drinking. His dads obviously didn’t know about any of this. Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil all knew he had a boyfriend. They just assumed he was a high schooler and not a grown man. So one day after school, only Damien and Remy were home. Damien was downstairs cooking and Remy was texting John, watching TV, while smoking. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught because he was badass and no it was because Damien rarely leaves the kitchen. Remy smiled when he got another text from John. Poor Remy didn’t realize how creepy this was or how wrong it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rem you’re so mature. You make me feel special. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing. John always called him mature. It made Remy feel like he was doing something right. Remy heard someone walking up the stairs. He rubbed the cigarette on his dresser then tossed it into a garbage can. There was a quiet knock as a warning then his door was being opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad’s are back, we’re going out for dinner.” Damien mumbled, walking away. Remy rolled his eyes and put his shoes on. Remy did call Damien ‘Pops’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. When he was fourteen. Now they just barely acknowledged each other. They were on “We just live in the same house” kind of terms. Remy bounced down the stairs, clutching his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is.” Logan said, guestering to Remy. Patton beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’sa go!” Patton said. Roman giggled, choosing to ignore the Mario voice his husband used. Virgil stood slouched with his hands in his pockets, snickering at them. Damien, short, broken Damien, stood as close to Logan as possible. Logan’s arm was protectively around Damien’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go?” Logan asked, receiving a nod from Remy. Remy tried to walk out but didn’t get past Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh buh buh! No phones are to be brought by anyone but Dad to family dinners!” Patton said, taking Remy’s phone and tossing it onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dumb rule! Why does only Dad get to bring his?!” Remy asked, looking at Logan who was putting his phone into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case of an emergency, I’m the most responsible.” Logan stated. Remy crossed his arms and walked to the couch grabbing his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have that, you aren’t going.” Virgil said, his dad mode kicking in. Remy sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m not going.” Logan walked over and plucked the phone free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, how about this, you could be grounded and have to make your own food while we go out.” Logan crossed his arms. Remy growled and reached for his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to be an ass, Dad!” Remy hissed. Roman took the phone from Logan and walked upstairs, putting it into their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak to your dad that way!” Roman yelled once he got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to dinner and when we come back, you’re grounded.” Roman said firmly. Remy pouted and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m not going.” He was hoping they would feel bad and give him his phone back but that has never worked before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Go ahead.” Virgil grabbed the keys and headed towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, no using the stove while we’re gone so figure something out.” Virgil said that and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait in the car for five minutes. If you calm down, come out and join us. If not, stay home and in the living room. Don’t use the TV, the stove, your laptop, nothing.” Patton kissed Remy’s forehead before following Virgil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you decide to be a part of the family you can use the TV when we get back.” Roman ruffled Remy’s hair and followed Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check your attitude. We love you deeply and one hundred percent raised you better.” Logan pushed up his glasses and walked towards the door, stopping and turning to look at Damien. Damien was standing in front of Remy, a few feet back. Logan stretched his hand out as a signal for Damien to come to his side. Damien gave Remy a stressed look then ran to his husband’s side, gripping his hand. Remy rolled his eyes and slumped against the couch. After a few minutes, he heard the car start to leave. Remy sprung up and ran outside, slamming the door shut. He shuffled over to the now stopped car and climbed in the backseat. Virgil was driving, Patton was in the passenger seat, Roman and Logan were in the middle seats, and Damien was also in the back seat, directly behind Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that left Remy the one seat behind Roman, next to Damien. Awkward. Remy turned the other way and looked out the window, into the murkiness of the night. During the long car ride, Remy did end up talking and joking. He didn’t fail to notice that Damien had said nothing and only held Logan’s hand at an awkward position while he stared off. Jeez. What was wrong with him? He looked at his Dad’s hand and Damien’s. Damien’s knuckles were white and Logan’s hand seemed to be being squeezed to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten can you loosen your grip please?” Logan spoke. Remy saw Damien’s hand relax but the male still looked super tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dami? Any song suggestion?” Patton asked from the front seat. Damien shook his head and Logan relayed the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V, where are we going?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “T.G.I Friday. Because I said so.” Virgil replied, staring ahead of him while singing alone to Into The Unknown (Roman’s choice but Virgil had Patton play Brendon Urie’s cover.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugarplum, you okay?” Roman asked, turning around to look at Damien. Damien nodded and made awkward eye contact with Remy before cringing and looking out the window again. Remy sighed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when they finally arrived. The Sanders were going to storm this restaurant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all have our ups and downs. Remy just had a lot more of downs then ups. Ups were rare. Downs were common. And his dads were worried. Extremely worried. They didn't know if their baby was going to be okay. Damien didn't seem to care but in reality, he cared more than anyone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Mood swings were common in the Sanders household but were mostly found in Damien and Remy. Mostly in Remy but undeniably in Damien too. Logan, Roman, and Patton have gotten used to them and Virgil did not. At all. He’ll never get used to snuggling with his husband or son for them to randomly start crying, yelling, screaming, etcetera. It just hurt him, knowing the two wouldn’t ever be truly happy. So here they were, Logan reading something to Damien in the living room (Damien felt more comfortable with Logan than anyone in the relationship and if Logan wasn’t around, he’d throw a tantrum.), Roman and Patton were on the floor making something with a bunch of glitter and markers, and Virgil was in the kitchen trying to help Remy with his homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it!” Remy cried, pushing the homework off the table and putting his face in his hands. Virgil sighed and dropped to the floor, picking up the papers. He stood up and sat back down, putting the work on the table again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please try.” Virgil begged for what felt like the millionth time to his weeping son. Logan stood up, much to Damien’s dismay, and walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about if you try, you don’t have to get everything right, but if you try, you can have your phone back and won’t be grounded anymore.” Logan bargained, making some tea for him and the whining adult in the living room. Remy looked up at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!” Remy wiped away tears and grabbed his pencil, bringing his homework towards him again. Virgil stood up to help Logan with the tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it look so easy.” He sighed, adding two scoops of sugar into Damien’s cup. Logan kissed his forehead while adding two more scoops into Damien’s cup, being the only one who knew how he liked his coffee and tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my job. To upstage you losers at the fathering game.” Virgil giggled at this, adding tea into the cup. Virgil grabbed the half &amp; half but Logan stopped him, adding it into his cup only then putting it away. Virgil bit his lip and started stirring the tea. He didn’t even know how his husband drank his tea. Shouldn’t he be making Damien coffee on those lazy Sunday and sometimes Monday mornings? Shouldn’t he on rainy days much like this one? Virgil didn’t even notice Logan had left until he looked up to see Logan handing Damien his Beetlejuice mug. Virgil sighed and went back to help Remy who was already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Virgil checked Remy’s work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All correct. You’re off the hook. Phone’s in Poppa’s dresser.” Virgil watched as Remy raced up the stairs to get his phone. He wasn’t even there to help his son with something he was struggling in. He was a bad husband. He was a bad father. God, he was just a bad human being overall. Why couldn’t he be the perfect spouse and caretaker that Logan was? Why couldn’t he read to Damien without the other curling up and crying, trying to get away from him? Why couldn’t he sleep with his husband without the fear that he would upset him? Why couldn’t he help his son in ways he needed it? Why was he not able to get his son the therapist that he needed? Why, why, why, why? Why was it like this? So many questions yet none of them were to be answered. Virgil would remain quiet with these questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remy was walking the hallways of his school, glaring at the kids who were laughing and joking with their friends in envy. How he longed to do that. How he longed to have a friend. How he longed for someone to not look at him with scorn. Remy sat down in his next class, early as always. He was normally there before anyone, tucked in the back of the classroom as to not disturb anybody. Remy put his feet on the desk, leaned back, and took out his phone. He quietly waited as people started to enter. Remy was known as the goth or the Starbucks obsessed fairy. The person to stay away from. The only thing that made Remy feel welcome was the names. All the sweet, cutesy names on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Emile, Em, Emmy, E the Bumblebee, E, Sweetpea, Sweetie, Sugar, Lovie, Honey, Baby, Love of My Life, Beautiful, Fairy, Sensitive, Idiot, Fucker, Dumbass, Retard, Fag, Faggot, My Everything, Sunshine, Cutie, Dad, Mr. Picani.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remy frowned at the few bad names but was glad his soulmate had so many lovely ones. Ones that he would say. Remy smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> can smile! Ya would think havin’ that many dads fucks someone up so bad they can’t do anything but frown!” Remy looked up at the sneering voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real mature, David.” Remy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your dads in a porn movie? I’m sure that’d get some people off.” A girl giggled, turning back to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jessie he was probably in one. Moaning like there was no tomorrow. That slut.” Remy glared at the blonde guy. His friends all laughed at that. Sadly, they all sat around him, circling him like vultures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm~. Harder daddy~!” One of the boys made a lude motion with his hand and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a lot of old men hard, I’m sure.” A person sneered. Remy glared at them, making eye contact with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Starbies here thinks he’s tough!” They laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may be somewhat tough but he is in no way tough to get in bed.” A girl snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet all of this degrading and shit is making him hard as fuck, isn’t it slut?” They all laughed at that. How was this even funny? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rehmat? You’re going home.” The teacher called out, getting off the phone. Remy grabbed his bag, rushing out the door as the kids threw papers and condoms at him. He felt a tear rush down his face. Remy walked as fast as he could to the office, wanting to be with his dads. He walked into the office, expecting to see his dads but instead saw… John? What was he doing here. Remy walked up to him, John having already signed him out. Once they were out of the school, Remy lightly slapped his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?!” He hissed, walking to the man’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you were texting me it seemed like they were killing you.” John grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But they did throw condoms at me.” Remy said, holding one up. John grabbed it and pocketed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well won’t that be useful? Come on Rem. We’re gonna have some fun.” Remy shivered as John ran a hand down his back, leading him to the black truck. Remy didn't have a good feeling about this. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops. My finger slipped. This chapter is now angsty. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Keep a close eye on the chapter names. They form a sentence at the end. Here I'll do this, if you can guess what the sentence is before this is finished, you can pick whether the ending is happy or sad! If not, you're at the mercy of Wheel Overlord.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy didn't want this. He didn't want this for this hurt. This was pain. This wasn't something he truly had wanted. And this was definitely illegal for this, was rape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Remy had been at John’s house many times but somehow this time, it felt… wrong. They were in John’s room, on his bed definitely about to do something Remy wasn’t comfortable doing. So, when John started to try undressing Remy, Remy jerked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Rem-Rem. We’ve done this before and you know that.” John’s voice made Remy want to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not comfortable doing this anymore.” Remy whimpered, failing to sound brave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that doesn’t fucking matter. We’re doing this no matter how you feel.” Remy backed away from the growl and felt tears start to fall as John gripped his wrists, holding so tightly bruises were sure in Remy’s near future. No matter how much Remy struggled, John wouldn’t let go. He’d just hit Remy or yell at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy was crying in the bed, now covered in blankets to hide his disgusting nude body. John had left the room after asking Remy many times if he was happy now, hitting Remy until he had said yes. Why did he even do this? Why didn’t he just tell his dad and get this asshole rapist in jail? Why? Well he can easily answer that question. He was scared, no, terrified of what John would do to him. He didn’t want to get hurt more than he had already so it was best to let John hurt him and such. Besides, his dads already know he has a boyfriend; they just don’t know how old he is… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed and get in the car. I’m driving you home.” John growled, slamming the door shut behind him as he walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can-  um can you turn around?” Remy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Fat chance.” Remy sighed and just got dressed as quick as possible, trying to ignore the burning sensation of John’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Dad! Padre! Poppa! Papi! I’m home!” Remy called, throwing his backpack onto the couch. Patton looked over his shoulder and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rem! How was school?” Remy bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Patton smiled and turned back to what he was doing which was making cookies in the kitchen. Logan walked down the stairs, Damien (obviously)being held by Logan and asleep. Damien’s legs were wrapped around Logan’s waist and his arms were over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey has Remy-” Logan stopped mid-sentence upon seeing his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind and salutations Remy.” Remy waved slightly and sat down on the couch. Logan gently laid the sleeping Damien down next to Remy but leaving enough space for Remy to feel comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Papi isn’t home from work yet and Poppa is out getting us dinner because Damien isn’t gonna cook tonight.” Logan explained, motioning to Damien who woke up and started coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a cold.” Logan finished, walking over to the bookshelf. Remy nodded and took out his phone, plugging his earbuds in as well. As he put in his headphones, Virgil walked in bearing a black bag as usual. He set down his bag and smiled as Patton ran up to him and hugged him. Virgil gave him a kiss on the nose and walked over to Damien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s our little sick snake doing?” He asked quietly, squatting down in front of Damien. Damien whined and stretched his arms out to Virgil who sighed and picked him up bridal style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rem.” Virgil smiled at Remy who nodded back, currently listening to K-12 (specifically The Principal). Virgil sat down next to Remy, shifting so Damien was the way he was on Logan before but against Damien’s stomach against his own and Damien’s chin was on Virgil’s shoulder. Logan turned around and kissed Virgil’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sweetie.” Virgil smiled, kissing Logan’s cheek in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I read to Dami, my bat?” Virgil shook his head and moved so Damien could see the book if he so desired. Remy looked over as Logan started reading Alice in Wonderland out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least 30 minutes later Roman came bursting through the door with bags of Chinese food. Damien moaned and covered his ears, curling closer to Logan but still in Virgil’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go onto LoLo’s lap?” Virgil asked quietly. Damien violently shook his head and clung to Virgil. Roman gave Patton a kiss on the head, gave Logan a kiss on the corner of his mouth, kissed Virgil on the lips, and kissed Damien’s neck. Roman walked over to Remy and got his attention by pressing a kiss to his forehead. Remy looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hey Poppa.” Remy muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food, Rem-Rem.” Patton said, unbagging the food. Remy shrunk into himself at the nickname but stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking his earbuds off and putting his phone in his pocket after turning it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was school today, Remy?” Roman asked, sitting down next to Patton. Damien sat next to Logan, curling close to him, and Virgil sat next to Remy, at the end of the table. Remy cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… school yeah. Why do you guys keep asking that?” He asked, breathing heavily. Virgil glanced over at Logan who made a motion as if to say, ‘Tell him’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the school called us saying an odd man came in and signed you out early?” Patton explained, knowing Virgil wouldn’t want to say it. Damien’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t I told about this?!” Damien asked as loud as his sick voice would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t want to worry you more. You’re already sick and have enough stress from worrying about Remy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> all day.” Remy raised an eyebrow. Wait. Damien cared and worried about him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should’ve been told about this!” Damien yelled, standing up and shoving his chair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my son too! I fucking care about him!” Logan sighed and grabbed Damien’s arm, sitting him down. Damien growled and crossed his arms, mumbling with a pouty face. Thank god Damien’s tantrum took attention away from the question-like statement his Padre had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Remy?” Virgil looked over at Remy who decided to use his great acting skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they say Rehmat Sanders?” He asked. Virgil shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s a girl named Remy in my class so they could’ve mistaken you for her parent. I was at school all day today.” Remy said. There was a girl named Remy in his class and they knew that so it was a good cover story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also didn’t tell you because that was a possibility, baby.” Logan explained, running a hand through the pouty Damien’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for clarifying that, Rem.” Patton smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are actually gonna believe him?!” Damien asked, swatting Logan’s hand away who put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien. We have no reason not to.” Logan sighed in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Roman cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar Plum, drop it.” Roman spoke softly and that stopped him. Remy silently and awkwardly ate his food, ignoring the talking of his dads throughout dinner. Damien was the only one who seemed to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hours after dinner. Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil had gone to sleep long ago. Damien was supposed to but snuck out of the room for a midnight snacc and Remy was in the living room contemplating life. Damien glanced over and noticed Remy in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rem?” He rasped out, fiddling with Virgil’s hoodie since he was currently wearing it. Remy looked up from his phone and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” Damien asked quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets and shuffling over after Remy gave a hesitant nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Bout what?” Remy asked, putting his phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I think it’d be better if you didn’t have your phone for a bit.” Remy took his phone at this, covering it protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Remy when you got your phone taken away I checked it and-” Damien took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the messages with your boyfriend.” Remy’s eyes widened and he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to look into my phone!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much less my love life! You can barely even maintain your own!” Damien stood up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy he’s fucking 40 years old! He’s a phedophil and told you at first he was 16! Big red flag!” Damien scoffed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is none of your business!” Remy growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! Your my son and I don’t want you getting hurt! I don’t want you to get raped by an older man that has no right to do anything to you! I’ve had too much experience in that area!” Damien hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re really fucking early. Because that totally hasn’t happened yet!” Damien’s eye widened at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yeah you know so much about being raped even though it’s never happened to you right?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me do you?” Damien crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy you really need to stop texting him. You’re saying and doing things you shouldn’t be!” Remy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it! He’s the only person who cares about me! I have no friends or anyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We care about you! I do! Remy, I love you so much and I’m happy to call you my son.” Damien took a step forward for Remy to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me your son! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dad and will never be!” Damien opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say anything for a solid minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I’ll just leave you to fucking die then! Get STDs for all I care! Get too drunk and try driving, see what happens!” Damien moved to storm up the stairs but his husbands were there, all tired and groggy. Logan stood in front of him with a disapproving glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien Carmon Anderson. Want to repeat what you just said to my son?” Logan asked, crossing his arms. Damien cringed at the last name and tried hiding in the hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Not happening!” Virgil said as he tried wrestling Damien out of the hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck did you say that?!” Roman yelled, taking the hoodie from Virgil and tossing it onto the couch. Patton sighed and kneeled down to be at eye level with the now sniffling Damien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna tell us why you said what you said, or do you want to get in trouble and sleep on the couch?” Patton asked softly, brushing Damien’s hair out of his eyes. Damien glanced over at Remy, glared at him, and walked to the hallway closet to get a blanket and pillow. He set his stuff on the couch and stood in front of Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, I don’t give two fucking shits about you. We are on a ‘I have to put up with you since you we live in the same house’ type of status. Go fuck yourself. Oh wait, check.” Remy glared at Damien with the same cold, harsh stare Damien was giving him. Remy walked up into his room after giving his dads hugs. Once he was gone, the others started to yell and yell at Damien who only hugged his knees and took it. Took the names. The harsh words. But what he couldn’t take was what Logan said. Logan, the only person Damien truly felt comfortable with, had said, “I hate you more than you could ever imagine! You’ve yelled at my son and are now choosing to ignore him so I shall do the same with you. If you ever want to hear my voice speaking lovingly to you again, figure out a way to go back in time!”. Those words were what made Damien start to ball. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a book off of the coffee table and chucked it at Damien. It almost hit him but didn’t. After they left, Damien looked at the book. It was Alice in Wonderland. It had a post-it note on it that read, “Whenever you are feeling blue, you’ll always have Alice to turn to. -Logan”. It was cheesy and corny but it made Damien smile. A small, sad smile. Damien knew that if he didn’t tell his husbands about Remy’s ‘boyfriend’ they might never love him the same but he wouldn't. No matter how much he said he didn’t, Damien cared about Remy more than anything and would keep his secret if he so desired. Damien knew how it felt. He knew more than anyone. Damien wouldn’t say for loving someone is a big price to pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next day was worse than Damien would’ve ever imagined. He wasn’t allowed to cook breakfast. He wasn’t allowed to sit at the table. He wasn’t allowed to enter the kitchen. He wasn’t allowed to leave the couch unless it was to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t even allowed to use the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan?” Damien asked in barely a whisper. Logan sent a glare his way as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I just wanted coffee.” He mumbled, hugging the Pooh Bear that he had retrieved from the basket in the living room close to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad.” Logan responded as he made coffee for everyone else but Damien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick anyway.” Roman pointed out, but showing no signs of caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-” Damien was interrupted by having to bend over and throw up into the small trash can by the couch. Patton walked into the living room and handed him a cup of water then left. Damien took it and took a small sip before setting it down to scratch his eczema patch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, idiot.” Virgil mumbled, tossing him his medications and cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll hurt yourself. Take your pills.” Damien mumbled something that was probably mocking Virgil and took his pills as fast as possible. Remy walked down the stairs and immediately into the kitchen, not looking Damien’s way once. Damien hugged the Pooh Bear as tightly as his febil body would allow. Roman walked into the living room, handing Damien a cup of milk that had his stupid, nasty mass gainer powder in it. Damien scooted away from Roman’s hand which held the milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien. You’ve got to drink it and you know that. You also know that I won’t hesitate to make you drink this.” Roman glared at Damien who covered his mouth and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m not going to even bother. Whither away if you so desire.” And with that he was back in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus is coming over later. He’ll be sleeping over.” Finally! Someone who won’t yell at him and make him want to cry! Damien will finally have a friend over, a friend he hasn’t seen since college. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ummm, whoops?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy and Damien are broken. Two broken glass dolls. Two shattered glass dolls that need their life pieced together again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>National Get Over It day was the other day so you'll be hearing that a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got here after 3 more hours of Damien sitting on the couch. Remus had just walked in and was talking to Roman. Damien was told not to listen to the conversation by Patton and was handed his headphones and phone by Virgil. Damien looked up at Logan who was giving him a death stare. He shrunk into himself and flinched when he felt someone next to him. He looked over to see Remus putting down a glass of milk with that dumb powder. Damien ignored it and clung to Remus, feeling safe and at home when Remus wrapped his arms around Damien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Damien?” Remus’ voice was soft and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Damien looked up and Remus was grabbing the glass. Damien groaned and scooted away only to be brought back closer by the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien. Please just drink it.” Remus pleaded, pushing the cup into Damien’s hands. Damien whined for a good two minutes before giving in and taking small sips of the chalky milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’ll listen to your brother-in-law but when it comes to listening to your husband that’s a no?” Roman scoffed from the kitchen where he was with Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro. Leave him alone.” Remus gave Roman a look and that got him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Damien. You wanna talk about last night?” Patton asked, crossing his arms and looking at Damien from his spot next to Logan. Damien shook his head and Virgil sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have my hoodie back if you just apologize to Remy but then we are talking about it.” Virgil compromised, taking his hoodie off. Damien looked at the hoodie then at Remy. Remy had his arms crossed and was clearly waiting for an apology. Damien looked back at Virgil who was holding the hoodie and getting impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. ‘M sorry I guess.” He mumbled, taking the hoodie desperately when Virgil held it out. He immediately wrapped himself in it, pulling the sleeves over his hands and bringing them to his nose. This was the closest he would get to snuggling with Virgil until he told them why he had said that and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that. Remy was already going through enough and would tell his dads if he felt he needed to. That was not a choice for Damien to make for Remy. Damien would just take the hoodie for now and curl up in a ball, ignoring his surroundings. He loved this kid too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Theoretically speaking, if we were to all jump off a bridge, how many of us would survive?” Remus asked, sitting on a recliner now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretically speaking, Damien would go first.” Logan responded, pushing his glasses up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not theoretically speaking, he’d fall without having to have jumped.” Virgil muttered, making a pushing motion with his hands. Damien rolled his eyes and hugged himself tightly, letting the scent of Virgil fill his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not theoretically speaking, you guys are being awful husbands. Can’t you see he’s hurt?! He said what he said for a reason and if he isn’t telling you it’s most likely because he knows you’ll probably divorce him or he’s protecting Remy! If you guys really love Damien, you’ll leave it at the apology and give him the affection he needs.” Remus huffed, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t divorce him! He’s our soulmate and we love him no matter what!” Roman hissed at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re sure acting like it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If Damien wasn’t saying anything to protect Remy, he wouldn’t have yelled at him in the first place. He never liked Remy and we all know that.” Patton interjected. Remy felt bad. Damien had said that for a good reason. Damien yelled at him because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He hadn’t said anything about John which made Remy realize that Damien was the best dad he could ever ask for but he would never admit that out loud. Remy stood in a corner as his dads and uncle fought and he awkwardly made eye contact with Damien. Damien smiled softly at Remy and Remy just turned his head. Yes, he felt bad but he didn’t want to show it. He looked back at Damien who was now hugging his knees and on the verge of crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Damien! Get over it! You know why we are yelling at you!” Patton sighed, hitting the side of Damien’s head. The way Damien just took the hit and only let a small tear roll made Remy want to yell. Yell at Damien for not sticking up for himself. Yell at Damien for not telling them the reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton! Stop!” Remy yelled, standing in front of Damien. Patton looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you never call me by my name…” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve never given me a reason to but now you just hit your soulmate! Someone you’re supposed to love dearly! If I ever find my soulmate no way in hell am I fucking hitting them!” Remy hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rehmat!” Logan huffed with a disapproving frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak to your father with that tone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And watch your language!” Virgil added. Remy rolled his eyes and walked off, disappearing into his room. Remus followed him, wanting to avoid yelling more. Damien froze like a deer in headlights when his husbands stared at him. He started fiddling with his ring and mumbling, ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't get how it’s so hard to explain why you said what you said.” Roman said, sitting next to him but still a good distance away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Damien paused and looked up the stairs. If he told them, would Remy gain anything from it or just get yelled at? God, he hoped he was doing the right thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it because of Remy’s boyfriend. He-” Virgil cut Damien off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John? Damien, you’re being an idiot.” Damien raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know?” Roman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all do.” He spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re okay with it?! He’s fucking 4-” Patton cut him off this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re being overprotective.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you met him before?” Damien got a no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the text messages between the two?” Another no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay status update, John is fucking 40 years old! He has raped Remy before and I don’t intend to let it happen again!” Logan looked shocked at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry how did you figure this out?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I checked his phone.” Damien muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- I said what I said because he said he didn’t care. He told me to not call him my son and to leave him alone. I love Remy so I chose to do as he says. It may hurt me but that’s love and sometimes, you have to get over it. Like how I’m mostly over you guys.” Damien spoke his last sentences softly and he turned, then walked up the stairs. He paused and turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing. If you guys really did love me, you wouldn’t have hurt me the way you did. You wouldn’t have banned me from our room. You wouldn’t have yelled and cursed. You wouldn’t have left me out on the couch for a long, cold, sleepless night. You guys know I can’t sleep without someone else but you left anyway. Left and didn’t even give me my nightlight. So, yeah, I’m fed up with this. All I’ve ever asked for is love. Love that didn’t include rape and/or abuse. Ask and you shall receive? Ha. Once again, you just have to get over it sometimes.” Damien took Virgil’s hoodie off as he spoke and handed it to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar Plum-” Damien held up a hand to Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my last name anym-” It was Damien’s turn to cut someone off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well did you guys care when you called me by my last name? The one I wanted to ditch so desperately because it showed how my asshole of a father owned me. No, I think not, so why should I care?” Damien finally turned to leave but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Damien squeaked and tried getting out of the chair he was put in only to be gently pushed back down. After a few more attempts, he just accepted his fate and crossed his arms, making a pouty face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aww he looks so cute!” Patton squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You don’t get to hit and yell at me one minute then be squealing over how cute I am. Not how it works, Foster.” Damien hissed. Patton frowned and sat next to him only to have Damien move away. Roman sat across from him and Virgil sat next to Roman. Damien rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, trying to ignore the stupid fluttery feeling when he felt the warmth of Virgil’s hoodie as it was draped over his shoulders. He barely even noticed when Remus brought Remy down and when Patton sat Remy down to talk. He did notice when Logan put a cup of tea in front of him though. Logan sat at the end of the table, opposite of Remy and right of Damien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rehmat, we should talk.” Logan spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Damien stared into his cup to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien told us about the age of John and-” Virgil was cut off by Remy standing up and glaring at Damien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! Why?! You had the nerve to call me your son. Fucking asshole.” Roman sighed at Remy’s yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem. Sit down.” Remy crossed his arms and sat back down, mocking Roman’s words by obnoxiously lip syncing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’d be beneficial if we took away your devices for a period of time.” Logan stated, pushing his glasses up and sipping the tea sis. Damien also sipped his tea sksksksis. Remy yelled when Virgil took his phone and slid it to Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Patton made him sit back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will also be contacting the authorities for this is illegal and we have been told John had raped you.” Logan put Remy’s phone in his pocket, to be checked later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so unfair.” Remy mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re also grounded for lying about skipping school.” Patton added. Remy’s mouth opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts mister! Butts are for strippers. Now go to your room.” Roman replied, waving Remy off. Damien just awkwardly sipped his tea sis. Once Remy was gone Logan stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s awfully late. Damien, care to join me for a story before bed?” Logan held a hand out to Damien who stared at it for a bit before taking the offered hand, keeping Virgil’s hoodie around his shoulders. Logan picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room then plopping him on the bed. Damien went under the blankets, curling up and smiling at the warmth. Logan settled back next to him, Peter Pan now in his hands. Damien clung to Logan, basking in the comfortable heat that was his love. He felt a kiss pressed to his head and listened to the sweet sound of Logan’s voice. Yeah, some things you do have to get over. Other things you don’t. But one thing is for sure, Damien hated the phrase ‘Get over it’ for a certain man who ruined everything for him said it all too much. <em>Get over it...</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.</p><p>Also, @luckyspoon, you know why I snuck Peter Pan in there. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life was far from perfection. Perfection was far from the human race. But, happiness wasn't apparently impossible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got this done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remy checked his phone, that he had gotten from his Dad’s desk while he wasn’t in his office, before slowly slipping on his jacket. He was sneaking out. Sneaking out to go see John at friggin 2 am. Remy quietly tip toed downstairs and opened the door. He practically jumped ten feet in the air when he heard someone clear their voice behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?” Damien asked, wrapped in Virgil’s hoodie, a black t-shirt, and sweatpants, holding a cup of coffee. From the eyes bags, if you took away the eczema patch, he looked like the stormy man himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remy rolled his eyes. Damien sighed and grabbed his car keys then walked out the open door, a confused Remy trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car.” Damien ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Remy asked, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” He spoke, getting into the driver’s seat himself. Remy gave in and took the passenger’s seat, still confused. The two rode in silence as Damien drove them to the unknown area. Once they got to the unknown area (which turned out to be a McDonalds since it was a 24 hour establishment) Damien got the two of them McFlurries and sat Remy down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay look, I know you don’t like me and you think I have no idea what you’re going through. But, I’ve gone through this. Sadly, it wasn’t someone I didn’t know, it was someone I had gained trust with.” Remy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a friend? A parent’s friend?” Damien shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my dad.” Remy’s eyes widened at this. He would never even imagine one of his dads doing anything John has done to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s supposed to love and care for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was how he viewed loving and caring. By raping and abusing me every night. He left a big scar on me. Literally and figuratively. I just, I don’t want you to get hurt more. I don’t want what happened to me, happen to you. I love you, Remy. You’re the best son ever. I know you don’t want me calling you that but I had to just this once and I’m sorry.” Damien smiled softly then ate a spoonful of his ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something. I never wanted to do any of this. I never wanted to date him or to meet him. I never wanted to have sex with him. He just insisted that I do all of this. He insisted I smoke, he insisted I drink. I let him control me.” Remy let the explanation pour out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will talk about the smoking and drinking thing later. And I know how that feels. I will keep him away from you at all costs. I will fucking file a restraining order. Logan already called the cops on him, I hope you know that.” Remy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I know. Thanks for the ice cream and thanks for talking to me… Pops.” Damien smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So since we just had that moment, think you can go up and get me some fries?” Damien asked, handing him a five dollar bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But only because the cashier is cute.” Damien snickered at that and let Remy walk off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Can I get a medium fry and your number?” Remy asked the pink haired cashier who just smiled and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you the fries but I’ll have to put you on hold for that number thing. Unless your name is Remy and you have happened to be called an E-Girl for some reason, I’ll take you back up on that offer.” Remy’s eyes widened and he checked the name tag of the teen before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emile? Do people call you E The Bee for whatever reason?” The boy’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I can give you those fries and my number now.” Emile giggled, putting his order in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be two fifteen.” Remy handed Emile the cash and let him do his thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming here this place has been dead all night. Morning? Whatever.” Emie shrugged and wrote something down on a napkin. He wrapped the napkin around the fry box thing and gave Remy the fries and the change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hopefully get to talk to you later?” Emile asked, smiling brightly when he got a nod from Remy. Remy walked back over to Damien and gave him the fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you found your soulmaaaaaateeee~” Damien said in a sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes omg his smile is soooooo pure and cute!” Remy squealed, eating his ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got his number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did. Wouldn’t be Roman’s son if you didn’t.” Remy laughed at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, they asked where we were even though I texted them in the group chat and Remus saw us leave since he was on the friggin couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize who we are talking about, right?” Remy asking, sneaking a fry. Damien faked gasp dramatically. Remy playfully rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well onward, Rehmat! We have to go to the awaiting idiots!” Damien spoke, grabbing his car keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell them I said that.” Damien quickly added, turning around for a second to grab his fries and ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The next morning, Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil all awoke to an odd sight. They saw Remy and Damien laughing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and making breakfast. Emphasis on the happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Morning guys.” Damien waved to them before walking over to Logan and clinging to him. Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made tea already, I presume?” Damien shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave that to you. Free labor. But can you make coffee instead? I got a solid hour of sleep last night.” Damien whined when Logan said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeaaaase?” Damien made a pouty lip and gave Logan his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Logan kissed Damien and started to make the coffee. Remy was sitting on the counter, next to the coffee pot, texting Emile with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem wanna tell them who you met last night? Well, technically this morning?” Patton raised an eyebrow at this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I met my soulmate!” Remy squealed with a dreamy smile. Roman clapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which can he come over?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The five said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be happy, and we need to meet him.” Virgil replied, Roman saying the last part with him. They looked at each other then laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy to see you both smile again.” Patton squeaked, kissing both Remy and Damien on the cheeks. Damien rolled his eyes playfully and clung to Logan again when he heard the coffee brewing. Logan sighed and accepted his fate, walking into the living room with Damien now on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A few hours later there was the ring of the doorbell. Remy, who was dressed in his best black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, his black beanie, a black choker, and his signature sunglasses, came bolting down the stairs, tripping over tons of stuff. He swung the door open to see Emile standing in a yellow, floraled dress with matching flats and a yellow purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rem!” Emile beamed, waving. Remy smiled and hugged Emile tightly who gladly returned the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup Emmy!” Remy led Emile into the living room where his dads awaited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is Emile. As you know, he is my soulmate. And he is adorable.” Emile giggled at that last part and waved to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I promise I’ll keep your son sane!” Remy laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes there’s no keeping me sane.” After a bit, the seven of them were heading to the park for a picnic (Patton’s idea) and were walking (Logan’s idea). Emile was clinging onto Remy’s hand as was Virgil holding both Roman and Patton’s hands and Damien had a death grip on Logan. So life wasn’t perfect. Life actually sucked. And Remy often asked himself, “Why Am I Like This?” but he’d ignore that question today. Today he would focus on the warmth of the sun, the warmth of Emile’s hand, but most importantly, on the warmth in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that! It was definitely going to be sad but no!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anything that happens from this point on is luckyspoon's fault. This was going to be something else then he gave me an idea! But hey, go adore him! I love he. :D<br/>Also, I cannot stress enough, don't do drugs, alcohol, or smoking unless of age! It's better to not anyway! Please be careful when going online, you never know what types of people are out there! </p><p>Until next time,<br/>~Valentine ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>